For Everything
by Muffins624
Summary: A clumsy and painful night-time visit ends in fluff. Ezio/Leonardo


AH!! Its my first fanfic ever!! _ Im sorry if it is completely terrible.. I would love to get reviews and feedback though!

This was inspired by many of the wonderful and sweet stories about this adorable couple!

Ezio/Leonardo, Rated T, suggested slash

* * *

"_Cazzo_!"

Ezio suddenly broke into a sprint as he tried to escape from the pursuing guards he accidentally provoked.

"Can't even walk by without the _idioti_ noticing me!"

The guards were gaining on him, and Ezio was running out of options. I have spilled enough blood for one day and I haven't the time to be ripping down posters for the rest of it. He ran towards the wall in front of him and started climbing as fast as he could. When he made it to the top he made no desire to look back, and just kept running.

Unfortunately, the rooftops weren't much improvement. There were three archers quickly coming into view in the direction he was heading and Ezio was about to be noticed. Trying desperately not to cause another disturbance, he dashed towards the building roof beside him. Of course the guard closest to him just had to notice Ezio at the exact moment he made his jump. He barley made it, fingers gripping the scaffolding as he hung off the ledge. With much force and speed, he pulled himself up onto the rooftop and began his sprint to flee once again.

The assassin abruptly felt a sting of pain in his right leg and staggered, tripping over himself. "_Porca vacca_!" He looked down and an arrow had pierced right through his calf. Crying out of pain and anger, he kept running even though he much desired to turn around and kill the archer.

"You should consider yourself lucky, _bastardo_!" he yelled, more to himself than the archer, as he ran as fast as he could, his limping an annoyance that he quickly needed to remove. The streets still weren't safe enough for him to find a doctor and Ezio was running out of time, patience, and blood.

"Leonardo!" Finally realizing he was only a few blocks away from his best friend he shuffled as fast as he could, trying not to focus on the pain, but the destination. Sweat dripping off his face and gasping for breath, Ezio made his last steps towards Leonardo's window. He suddenly recognized how tired he was and how heavy his leg started to feel.

He lifted up the window and tumbled inside. Forgetting there was a desk right in front of the window, Ezio rolled off of it with such force that the desk crashed right into where he had landed on the floor, face down. The noise of the crash and Ezio's cursing echoed the painter's bedroom. "_Cavolo_! Why is this happening to me? Ugh I should have killed that _tizo_ when I had the chance!"

"Who is there? I will tell you now thief that I am carrying a number of sharp objects that could possibly injure you enough for me to escape and get the guards!" Leonardo's voice was slightly muffled form the door, but Ezio could tell that he sounded scared.

"_Amico mio_! It's me Ezio! I would much appreciate it if I had no more sharp objects come in contact with me tonight" Ezio laughed. Although his pain was getting worse by the moment, he could not help being amused at Leonardo's feeble attempt to warn off an intruder.

The door opened hastily and the painter stopped mid-walk at the sight of Ezio laying on the floor and his bedroom a wreck. He dropped his collection of "weapons" which were items such as a compass, paintbrush, and set of keys. He knelt down to help set Ezio free from the mauled desk.

"_Dio mio_ Ezio! What has happened to you?" Leonardo had lifted up the desk to see the arrow sticking out of Ezio's leg, and the red stain around it that was slowly seeping. "Why have you not gone to a doctor? _Amico mio_, this looks very bad." The painter's expression was full of worry. It was odd for Ezio to see any other look on his friend's face other than excitement or joyfulness.

"_Mi dispiace_, Leonardo. I did not mean to worry you... Or wreck your room for that matter. It does not matter anymore how I got this way, and I needed to disappear from the streets and rooftops. I will just wait until morning to see a doctor, if you do not mind me intruding to stay here for the night?" Ezio sat up slowly and looked at his friend slightly embarrassed. "Of course I will not take offense if you want me to leave. I know wherever I go, trouble is nearby and I do not want you to suffer for my faults—"

"Nonsense! Why would I not allow my best friend to stay when he is severely injured? I have told you once before that my door is always open and I meant it. Although I might also have to add on that my window will be open too. Just next time, please be careful of where you fall," Leonardo laughed although his worried face still showed through.

"_Grazie_, Leonardo. And _mi dispiace_ again—" Ezio began, but was cut of by his friend again.

"Enough apologies for tonight. We must fix that leg now before it gets much worse." Leonardo's tone was much more serious.

Although he would never say it out loud, the painter cared very deeply for his young assassin friend. This feeling was much more than what one would feel for a best friend. There was something else hidden in the corner of Leonardo's heart that could never be shown, and it grew each day. He tried pushing these feelings aside; it was no use to hold onto them.

Reality snapped back at him when Ezio was calling his name, almost startling the painter. "Leonardo?"

"Ah, _mi dispiace amico mio_. I am just worried that's all" Leonardo stepped closer to the assassin and hesitated for a moment. "We need to move you to my bed so I can properly extract that arrow" The painter held out a hand and Ezio grabbed onto him and slowly lifted up, Leonardo supporting him. Ezio put most of his weight on his friend and limped gradually to the bed. Leonardo let go of him when the assassin turned to sit.

"Lay down, _per favore_. I'll be right back, I need to get my supplies" Leonardo left the room in a hurry, not waiting for Ezio's predictable rebuttal. Ezio sighed, and gave into his orders. The softness of his friend's bed made the pain slightly easier to handle, and when his head touched the pillow his eyelids suddenly felt heavier than ever.

Leonardo rushed back into the room and spoke loudly. "Ezio! You may rest all you want later, but I need you awake before I can take this arrow out, _mi amico_". The suddenly strong voice of his friend made Ezio's eyes snap wide open. "_Si, mi dispia _— "

"What did I say about apologies?" Leonardo cut him off, and Ezio stayed silent, hoping the painter wouldn't see the faint red glow his face was now wearing.

"Once the arrow is out I can dress your wound. I am warning you though, if you think you are in pain now, it will be much worse immediately after the removal" Leonardo tried to push his apprehensiveness aside for Ezio's sake.

"Ah, don't worry. I'm an assassino! I should be able to handle a mere arrow wound," Ezio boasted, trying to push his anxiousness aside for Leonardo's sake.

"_Si_. On the count of three I will break and pull out the arrow. _Uno. Due. TRE_!"

Eyes closed, Ezio heard a crack and a grunt escaping his lips, and then unexpectedly the feeling of his leg went from excruciating to numb in a matter of what felt like seconds. He tried to open his eyes, but the heaviness of his eyelids returned, and he felt himself floating into oblivion; finally the deep sleep the assassin was longing for.

Ezio's eyes opened hazily. He sat up, his head dizzy but slowly calming down. He looked to the side of the bed to find his ever-caring friend sitting on the floor against the bed sound asleep. "He must have stayed here the whole night," thought Ezio. Leonardo looked uncomfortable, but he managed to sleep soundly in the awkward state. Ezio shook his head and smiled at his resting friend. He managed to reach over and gently pull the painter onto the bed without any disturbance. He positioned Leonardo on his side, facing him. When he let go of his arm, the sleeping man unconsciously reached out and grabbed Ezio's retracting hand. The assassin was startled but stayed quiet. He allowed Leonardo to hold onto his hand and he stared genuinely at the painter. He felt his own face glow warm. This felt so natural and Ezio could not hide it any longer. He knew he was falling for Leonardo, but he didn't expect that he would fall so far. He was more than a best friend, and has been for quite some time.

"Ezio...ti amo...," Leonardo uttered in his slumber. Ezio smiled once more and softly kissed the man's forehead.

"Ti amo, Leonardo. Grazie. For everything..." he whispered. He closed his eyes, still smiling, and gradually fell back into a deep sleep.

When the two men awoke much later, they found themselves tangled in each other's arms, confused, embarrassed, and most importantly, happier than they have ever been in that moment.


End file.
